User talk:Beccabear101
Welcome to Becca's Talk Page! Here's some inportant rules to follow... # Please make a new header # Sigh your message so I know who you are # Don't be rude or I won't reply # And I will reply to you as fast as I can. Thanks! :) Re Yes, one year is too long for another monster attack. Usually, they get attacked like 2 or 3 times a year if I still remember. Well, it depends on the parent. If the godly parent is one of the Big Three, usually more than 3. :) I hope that helps. If you have more questions, don't hesitate to ask. 00:10, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Sup? Hey becca! i saw that you didn't use a template for the word bubble which you might wanna to for your character Rebbeca. Do you want me to make one for you? tell me which colors would you like on the word bubble. :) Rp time Its our rp time! Made the link already and its at the bottom http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Pandy_and_Becca%27s_RP Hello! Welcome to the wiki Becca! I'm your worst nightmare, Math! XD Anyways, enjoy your stay! If you have any problems or questions, feel free to ask me. I hope we could be friends =D Oh, if you're still online, get on chat! =) RE: I actually made you a template To use it do [[User:Kaneity|Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! 21:40, December 22, 2013 (UTC) | Whatever she says here]] just replace the with the {'s Word Bubble I know [[User:Kaneity|Kane] made you another word bubble but I made you another one so... you decide which one you'd like to use... but seems like you're already using the one made by Kane. Here's the link to the word bubble = Template:BeccaH. Which looks like this: To use this word bubble, type the following code in = I entitled the template using her nickname, though. So that using it would be easy! Does it wok for you? Oh, also, it's a temporary one. If you want to change the version of word bubble (since it's a generic one), tell me asap and I'll modify it for you! There's some data missing as well. Could you supply me with a quote for your character and your preferred color scheme for the wb? I'll add it as soon as you give me. =D Sig ;) Hi, there! I saw your comment at the Custom Signatures page and I decided to help you out. Now the result of your sig looks like this = "I start a picture and I finish it."~Becca How is it? If you would like me to modify it according to your satisfaction, IM me immediately. Here's where your sig is located = User:Becca528/sig. Here's how to use it: #Go to the top right of your screen, click your username, then 'my preferences.' #On the info tab, under signature, you'll see a custom signature box. Paste this: and make sure that the wikitext box below it is checked. Then scroll down and save. :) #To use, whenever you need to leave your signature, after a message or whatever, just type THREE ~. Hope you like it. =D Also, if there are any probs with the sig, tell me. ;) I saw your pet claim You should answer these questions: *Type of Pet *Character who owns pet *Pet name *Why does the character have this pet *Any special abilities For more information- look at the claiming information for pets- http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Claiming_for_Pets Have a Wonderful Day, our idiotic society 19:36, December 23, 2013 (UTC) user:katniss019 Re Uh okay did you make the page yet Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Posted Posted on Rebbeca Hylton! Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Pets >.> Just to let you know, you have to do a pet claim before to let your character own a pet. "Your talent makes you who you are. You should be proud of it." [[User:PandoraStar411|'~PanPan']] oh. sorry. ;-; i didnt see it >.> (i haz glasses XD) sorry about that. :P "Your talent makes you who you are. You should be proud of it." [[User:PandoraStar411|'~PanPan']] Re Hey there Becca! You, silly, of course we can be friends! :D Okay, so to answer your question, you become a rollback by helping around the wiki. How do you do that? You apply to be a wiki helper. Go here. That page tells all you have to know to be a wiki helper :) If you have more questions, you can just message me, ayt? :) Oh and you have to be a level five user to be a wiki helper re:claim O.O Okay, I'll try and find it asap. Done! The lovely Slay restored the page for you :D Question Can Aerin and Micheal date? Okay den We can roleplay them falling in love, and all that ither stuff on Michaels page, or Aerin's if you want. Also, do you have a siggy, because you didnt sign my talk page. Do you want me t make one for you that looks like mine? Posted I posted :D Plans >.< So I was plannin that today they go on dinner date and end up making a erotaid because they realize that they love each other. I know that would never happen to anyone in real life but whatevs >,< PS An erotaid is a love nymph, and I can make the claim. It has to be today tho so I can make my next major claim tomorrow. Great Lets speed roleplay then >.< Le final plan 1. They meet on Michaels page, decide to go on dinner date 2. They go on dinner date (at pizza hut, so fancy >.<) and realize that they loved each other this whole time xD 3. Erotaid is created and blah blah balh >.< Walking in the park >.<\ Thats fine instead of pizza hut, if it makes them love each other faster xD Ok 5 EST is fine, but another time zone I cant do conversions so idk >.< Also, can we make them go to the park now and pick up there later? Sig Who made your sig? Re: Sure, just be warned, Bryson ends up dragging people into exploring the Dark Cave, last time him and someone went in things didn't end up too well XD Re: K, where should we start? And do you need me to upgrade Becca's word bubble for you? ANd I posted on Bryson's page, excuse the awkward moment >.< Erotaid Model Kaitlyn is fine. Also, i have a model ------> Also, if your going to do the claim, make it that Michael and Aerin fell in love at the skating rink and their love was so strong that it created Kaitlyn. Sig Coding Did you copy my sig coding? The coding looks oddly similar. Where did you get the coding then? Oh okay ^_^ Erm .>< Erm hai c: You know the model for http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/File:Taytay.jpg? >.< I was planning on using her and had her on my reserve list but took it off when I had some coding issues and seeing you put it on your profile reminded me to put her back on. So she's reserved by me for the time being (I might not use her idk >.<) Just thought I should let you know~ Sorry for any problems~~ Model of One of Your Planned Characters Hey, Becca, i was just wondering: Who is the model you want to use for Gabby the weasel nymph? I can't tell if it's the same girl I want to use for a future character. Thanks, Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 21:13, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: It's okay. :) We can share, if you okay that. If there is more than two users using her, someone will inform me, and i'll change it. Thanks for replying, Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 21:57, January 7, 2014 (UTC) BC kid So I see you are going to make a child of Khione? Well I was thinking of making one too.. lol you know the chicken guy on your page.. He is part of my favorite football team.. Wow okay .-. Posted :) I posted at the skate rink! BTW My charrie got claimed, so I'm free to make the erotiad claim, if you aren't. We should probably RP Aerin and Michael a bit more first, so we have stuff to write about. Ur back!! Hi dere! Ur back, so its time to rp! I have another charrie going through claiming, but It'll be approved sooner or later. So, I can't make an erotiad claim yet. BTW I put a pic of Michael on Aerin's page. It's in the last chapter in the TOC. BTW I have a gift for chu: Enjoy! Happy meal: The power of insane happiness ~Royal Bubble >.< Would you like me to make a word bubble for Michael? BTW I posted again... Happy meal: The power of insane happiness ~Royal Quest Hi, Becca, Mind if I call you Bee. I don't mind your char joining my Quest . Just leave a message on my talk page telling me which char you want to use and I will add the char on the quest claim. Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Then, I noticed that you've been able to edit for the past 2 or 3 days. Does this mean you are no longer in need of our Officially Inactive status? Re: To become a helper, you'll need to take a test. However, since you've been gone for about 2 or so weeks during your time as a newb, I'd suggest familiarizing yourself further with how the wiki is, rp'ing, and generally just being a user here. If you feel, however, that doing so is completely unnecessary, just tell me and I'll give you the test. re: newbs/adopting yea you're a level five, so you can adopt newbs, just sign it up on the Adopt a Newb page idk who PLEASE HELP ME WITH MY CLAIM!!!!!!!!!!!! ''' I don't what to do and this guy is kind of being kind of mean. '''PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello You are not supposed to help user's with claims, as you are not a claim checker. Just a fore warning. Please direct users asking for help to an RB or Admin. :OH! Sorry, I thought that you weren't a level five yet! Sorry about that! I would however rather that you let administration deal with this user, her claim is, well, lacking, and she has had more than multiple comments to her claim, and it is still, well, extremely lacking. :Yes you are supposed to help the new user with claims, but it is very apparent that the user isn't trying to do anything with their claim, and is most likely either a troll, or just doesn't care. If the user doesn't get their claim looking any better in a week, I'll set you free from that noob adoption if you want. 500+ Edits Congrats for reaching 500+ edits! Keep up the good work! :) Test Since the role of helper centers mostly around helping in checking claims, I'll give you the test for claims. Here's the link to the forum. The results may take a while because we check them manually so if you don't received the results within a week's time, just message myself or another member of the admin team. Re: Well, I usually don't give up characters to newbs, but you seem somewhat different from the others, regarding RP'ing skills. So, you can have her. You can change her personality a bit, but please don't change the history. For further questions, do not hesitate to contact me. :) I'm Ready, Spongebob! PJO~ OMG >.< Ur using a satyr named Billy in chur claim X3. I used a satyr named Billy in Melody's story >.< Is it the same Billy? That would be cool >.< BTW I posted :) Twinsies I already have a child of Harmonia, so I can't do another. Maybe we could do children of one of the wind gods? (Aeolus, Notus, etc.) I really want an Aeolus kid cuz the powers are super cool. If you say no, I understand :) Re: You're welcome. The name of her WB's template is DMS. Maybe we could have a RP with Darcy on this page, if you want. :) I'm Ready, Spongebob! PJO~ La Aeolus Twinnies OK, so, do you have models? Are they a boy and a girl, or two of the same gender? If one is a boy, I would prefer to have that one cuz I have no boy charries, but whatever's good with u is good with me. Happy meal: The power of insane happiness ~Royal Elijah Is he a brunette? Blond? How does he look? RP I replied on our rap on Mary-Anne's page :) I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234